


20 Random Facts about Susan Weasley, née Bones

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 November 2006 for Round Two of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Susan Weasley, née Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 2 November 2006 for Round Two of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest.

  1. Susan sometimes wakes up missing her left leg even though it's her right one that she lost in the war. She still has a sense memory of her missing leg, but the memory of her splinching has never left her.
  2. Susan never liked what the Sorting Hat had to sing about Hufflepuff; the implication that loyalty and a firm work ethic somehow made Hufflepuffs sweet-natured and harmless has always bothered her.
  3. Susan has never been much of a crier. True, she cried when she was little over stupid things when no one could see her, she cried at Hogwarts after her splinching, and, before that, after helping to defend Harry from Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy—but that time was only because she'd wanted to kill Malfoy but couldn't. She didn't cry when her aunt, uncle, and cousins were murdered; she just didn't see the point.
  4. Susan keeps her Order of Merlin in the bottom of the flour jar; she's never been much of a baker.
  5. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the first one on the scene after Susan and her team discovered Draco Malfoy's body at Malfoy Manor. While the other Aurors congratulated each other, Shacklebolt merely watched Susan. As they left the scene, he pulled her aside and asked, "Don't call a badger a bishop?" Susan didn't reply.
  6. The subsequent, private investigation into Draco Malfoy's death did not implicate Susan.
  7. There was no investigation into the deaths of Rabastan Lestrange and the whore he'd taken up with because no one in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or the Order has ever discovered that they're dead.
  8. Susan was present when Charlie Weasley and the dragon riders from his preserve fired Hogwarts after Voldemort had stormed the castle, as were most of the Aurors in Britain. She was, however, the only one who saw Charlie's expression as he dismounted his Norwegian Ridgeback.
  9. Susan almost feels relieved, as she curls against Charlie's body at night, to know that someone else feels the same murderous rage.
  10. It didn't surprise Susan as much as she felt it should have that Harry gave testimony in Severus Snape's defense at the former Potions master's trial. At the time, she remembers hoping that Harry wasn't in love with Snape because she didn't want him to be hurt any more than he had been.
  11. Pansy Parkinson spat on Susan in Diagon Alley shortly after the end of the Second Wizarding War. Susan wiped her face with a handkerchief that was once her uncle's and keeps that handkerchief in her hope chest.
  12. Charlie never asks Susan about her missions, authorized or otherwise; it's one of the reasons she loves him.
  13. Every time Susan is passed up for promotion by Shacklebolt, Mrs. Weasley becomes very angry on her daughter-in-law's behalf. "Doesn't he know you're a hero?" Molly always asks. Susan doesn't reply.
  14. Charlie thought it was "cute" that Susan taught their twin girls, Fredericka and Georgina, to duel with pretend wands. Susan thought it was a shame that the girls' uncles weren't around to teach them other useful skills; Fred and George were assets to the war effort.
  15. When Lucius Malfoy's body was found in France, Susan half-expected a visit from Shacklebolt; one never came.
  16. No one knows that Susan owns a collapsible Potter 5000. Susan doesn't like to think about what she had to do to secure the prototype, but she does appreciate the speed of her secret broom.
  17. Susan never agreed with the Ministry's post-war policy of granting amnesty to known Death Eaters, "special circumstances" or no—not that the policy has ever meant much to her.
  18. Harry stayed with Susan, Charlie, and the girls for three months after Snape was murdered.
  19. Susan didn't cry after Harry told her, before leaving her home, that he was glad she was "part of the family." Instead, she told him that it was her privilege to be part of his family and hugged him, saying, "I know you'll find someone again. You _will_. Don't give up on love—Severus wouldn't have wanted that for you."
  20. Susan wasn't surprised when her girls were sorted into Slytherin.




End file.
